Mente Maestra
by flayjunior15
Summary: En los meses siguientes al año que nunca fue, el Maestro pasa día tras día torturando al Doctor y a sus amigos de las peores formas posibles. Con la tierra esclavizada y la humanidad al borde de la extinción, pareciera todo perdido. ¿Pero que si el Último de los Señores del Tiempo aún guarda esperanza dentro de él? ¿Podrá el Maestro romperlo como él quiere a su peor enemigo?


Favor, leer las notas finales si tienen alguna duda, gracias.

 **Descargo de responsabilidad:** Todos los derechos de Doctor Who y sus derivados, pertenecen a la BBC. No se pretende ninguna infracción de Copyright.

… **.**

 **Mente Maestra**

" _Él se paró en la cima del mundo, Y observo su nuevo y vasto mundo. Y se erigió como Amo de toda la creación. Y entonces él pensó que eso era bueno_."

En un mundo llegando poco a poco a su fin. En un planeta tierra donde su mayor parte se encontraba convertida en un páramo desolado, con más de la mitad de su población humana casi que extinta, lo mismo que una gran parte de su fauna y flora. En lo alto de los cielos recorriendo el mundo, se encontraba una especie de estación voladora parecida a un aeropuerto pero a la vez a un portaaviones armado de la marina. Donde diversas aeronaves se podrían aterrizar y mantenerse en el cielo por horas, días, semanas o incluso meses. Esta estación se llamaba _Valiant_. Dentro de esta un gran número de personas se encontraban a bordo, lideradas por aquel quien construyo la imponente maquina voladora y quien desató una matanza masiva sobre el planeta.

Este hombre era _el Maestro_. Último de los Señores del tiempo, una de las razas más poderosas del universo pero ya extintos debido a una gran guerra, y quedando solamente dos de estos seres en la existencia. El Maestro cuyo alias como ser humano había sido Harold Saxon, después de habiéndose convertido en ministro de Gran Bretaña y tomado el control gracias a una red psíquica puesta en 15 satélites orbitando la tierra, abriendo las puertas del tiempo con una máquina paradójica que hizo descender de los cielos a unas criaturas pequeñas de aspectos circulares, de color negro y apariencia futurista llamada Toclafane. Con ayuda de estos, _el Maestro_ ordenó eliminar más de una décima parte de la población terrícola del planeta y establecer su nuevo dominio en él. El único quien podría hacerle frente, era el Doctor, su más viejo y grande rival. Pero él ahora se encontraba prisionero a bordo del _Valiant_ , por lo que _el Maestro_ ya no tenía nada de qué preocuparse. ¿O si…?

Una música a alto volumen sonaba en el _Valiant_ por el sistema de altavoces, específicamente en la parte de la enorme habitación donde se hacía de cabina de pilotaje y se controlaba la enorme estructura, y que también hacía de salón principal de la enorme aeronave donde se reunían las personas casi siempre. Diversas personas iban y venían de un lugar a otro por el lugar, algunos eran operarios de la nave, otros guardias fuertemente armados hasta los dientes vestidos de uniformes militares negros, y otros eran personal de limpieza. A un lado de las escaleras que daban al piso del nivel superior de la habitación de mando, había una especie de carpa improvisada parecidas a las que se hacen cuando acampas en el bosque, aunque por lo sucia y en mal estado daba la impresión de que fuese construida para un perro y no una persona. Ni que decir de lo irónico que eso que sonaba era cierto, a medias.

El Doctor salió de aquella carpa improvisada y sucia, despertado por el incesante ruido que salía de los altavoces y que zumbaban en sus oídos. Sabía que la hora de dormir se había acabado siempre que escuchaba ese sonido hacer erupción cada mañana de cada día, en los últimos meses. Era el sonido de que el Maestro estaba por venir. Y así fue de hecho…

"¡Buenos días!" Hablo sonando casi que como un estruendo la voz del Maestro al entrar a la habitación

Un hombre entrado en sus veintes y cercano a sus treinta, con cabello castaño tirando casi a rubio, ojos del mismo color y sonrisa empedernida. Esta era la apariencia de una de las encarnaciones del Maestro, un Señor del Tiempo.

El Doctor en su cuerpo centenario siendo envejecido por el control del manipulador de ADN del destornillador laser del Maestro. No pudo más que salir en cuatro patas muy débil por el cuerpo viejo que cargaba de la carpa improvisada, ya que sabía que si no lo hacía, despertará la furia del Maestro en él, y maldita sean sus huesos que lo sabían perfectamente bien la primera vez cuando desato su furia en él, y le propinó una paliza.

El Maestro entró victorioso y cantando la música que sonaban en los altavoces, que el distinguía siendo una de Scissor Sister, pero desconocía el nombre de la entonada. Quizás sus oídos estaban fallando que por fin no oía bien debido a su edad. Por lo que cuando el Maestro estuvo frente a él ni se había dado cuenta a tiempo.

"¡Hey amiguito! ¿Cómo has estado?" Dijo al bajar una mano y acariciando la cabeza calva del envejecido Doctor como si de un perro se tratase

El Doctor siempre se sentía incómodo cuando se daban estas situaciones, sabía que su tono de burla y humillación para con él, por lo que ignorar semejantes ademanes sería algo lógico a responder, pero él estaba suficientemente cansado y sabía que si no lo hacía él o alguien más pagaría su desaire. Desafortunadamente ese lapso de tiempo momentáneo en que no obedeció, desató la furia del Maestro que paso de mirarlo con una sonrisa a hacer un rictus de furia en su rostro, como de un fuerte puñetazo a la mandíbula del Doctor lo tumbó al piso.

Casi todo el resto de la tripulación no pudo más que mirar por unos segundos aquel intercambio, para prontamente volver a sus labores tratando de ignorar eso, ya que sabían que no debían de incomodar o molestar a su Maestro si no querían sufrir su ira. Ya unos pocos pobres tomaron parte de su ira por no obedecer, por lo que era mejor no hacerlo rabiar más.

"¡He dicho! ¿¡Como estas!?" Rugió el Maestro viéndolo furioso desde su posición, como si estuviera regañando efectivamente a un perro

El Doctor no pudo más que levantarse como pudo y limpiarse el hilillo de sangre que le salía de sus labios, como no pudo más que acatar, ya que no quería hacer estallar de más el temperamento volátil del sujeto, además de hacer sufrir a otros por su terquedad.

"¡Guau! ¡Guau!" Intento ladrar como un perro el hombre viejo debido a su voz carrasposa por el pasar de los años y el anterior golpe recibido

El Maestro puso una sonrisa complaciente ante esto, cómo procedió a volver a acariciar la calva del anciano con complacencia.

"Así me gusta mi perro. Hace falta siempre un poco de disciplina, para controlar a los animales que hacen de mascota." Dijo el hombre con complacencia como se retiro

El Doctor no pudo más que respirar algo aliviado de la atención que él había desviado, así sean unos momentos de él, dándole un poco de tranquilidad y paz, de las pocas que podía sentir dentro de esta nave. Pero sinceramente ¿qué tipo de 'paz' podía sentir estando en esta situación? No sólo era un prisionero en este infierno que el Maestro había creado en torno a ellos, pero la tierra estaba en ruinas, la raza humana fue esclavizado, su amada TARDIS había sido mutilada en una máquina paradójica, se estaba celebrando su amigo Jack Harkness preso también, torturado y asesinado todos los días sólo por satisfacer el placer enfermo del Maestro, la familia de Martha Jones estaban todos siendo atormentados y humillados al ser obligados a ser sus doncellas personales y el personal de limpieza, y Martha corría por su vida, sin saber si ella lo lograría al día siguiente. Para ser justos, él sabía que ella aún estaba viva, sigue luchando por él, haciendo lo que _le_ había pedido a ella, pero no pudo evitar sentirse un poco abandonado por ella. Pero no, no lo había hecho, no realmente, y no podía culparla por escapar de esto. Ella era su única esperanza ahora, el único que queda que podría ayudar a combatir al Maestro. Lo única sería si eso podría deshacer todo esto. Y lo cierto es que era. Martha realmente fue la _única_ que queda. En la única ocasión que había visto a Jack en los últimos meses, no había sido feliz.

El Doctor suspiro cansado como no pudo más que recostarse en el suelo sentado, esperando que nueva tortura tenía preparado el Maestro para él, cosa que se había vuelto común todos los días, y solo podía nada más que esperar que lo que sea estuviera preparando para él, fuese mejor el tormento físico que psicológico, ya que sabía que su principal debilidad era ver sufrir a otros, y el Maestro no podía más que disfrutar el poner en pantalla frente a él, a gente siendo ejecutada y asesinada de forma cruel y sádica por los Toclafane y mostrándole a él, mientras el no podía más que cerrar los ojos y rogar porque esto no se repitiera al día siguiente. Pero el Maestro no podía dejar de hacerlo, como cada día, rostros de personas desconocidas de todas partes del mundo, pero cuyo dolor el podía sentir como propios, eran ejecutadas frente a sus ojos. El Doctor veía con espasmo como hombres, mujeres, ancianos e incluso niños eran cortados en pedazos por las cuchillas que esas esferas negras que flotaban llamadas Toclafane poseían y disfrutaban hacerlo a las órdenes de su amo.

La peor ocasión fue cuando el Maestro había ordenado que incendiaran Japón en su totalidad. Debido a que eran un conjunto de islas aisladas, podrían incendiarse y quemar todo haciendo que el fuego se propagara eficientemente y nada que estuviera ahí, podría escapar seguro del lugar. Y todo fue ocasionado aquella vez porque el Maestro se había enterado que otra raza alienígena llamada Drast, tenían planes de conquistar el planeta antes incluso de que él lo hubiera pensado y se habían alistado para hacerlo antes de que el Maestro hubiese hecho su jugada, pero el Señor del Tiempo fue veloz y les ganó la mano en eso. Enojado por casi permitir que otra raza alienígena le quitara su logro, y habiendo descubierto su base de operaciones en Japón, ordenó a los Toclafane ir a destruirlos al quemar todas las islas que la conformaban. Esta era la respuesta del Maestro a quien osaba desafiarlo.

… _ **.**_

El Maestro tenía una sonrisa adornando su cara, todo estaba saliendo como lo estaba planeando. No le había costado adueñarse del mundo en pocos minutos, después de que hizo descender los Toclafane de los cielos a la tierra, y hacer descender la población hasta un punto de casi extinción. La respuesta de los dirigentes de los países no se hizo esperar. Eso solo había provocado que el Señor del Tiempo se burlara de la pobre respuesta tardía de esos patéticos humanos, o simios como les llamaba a ellos al ser descendientes de estos. Sabía que solo unos pocos podrían escapar de la influencia de la red satelital llamada Arcángel, que orbitaba la tierra en 15 satélites y que provocaba que la mayoría de la humanidad estuviese inconscientemente aterrorizados de él, y no hubiera respuesta alguna contra él o contra los más de seis mil millones de Toclafanes que comenzaron primero a diezmar una décima parte de la población mundial, por lo que los líderes de los países poderosos habían sido los primeros en ser eliminados al momento de la invasión, en especial había sido el presidente de estados unidos Arthur C. Winter, muerto frente a las cámaras de todo el mundo al momento de comenzar la invasión. Nadie se opondría a él después de eso, y los pocos que podrían resistir la influencia psíquica de la red satelital, no representaban amenaza alguna contra él.

El solo no pudo más que rememorar esos momentos, cuando le mostró al Doctor la destrucción que él era capaz de provocar, en un intento de humillar a su antiguo amigo y rival, aquel contra quien luchó por años y años y quien había sido derrotado por el en varias oportunidades. Por eso mostrarle a él como exterminaba a aquellos seres insignificantes, fue una enorme satisfacción ya que por fin había creído haber derrotado al Doctor. Pero sabía que eso estaba lejos de ser cierto.

El Maestro después de dar unas órdenes a los encargados de dirigir el _Valiant_ en la cabina como nuevamente bajo las escaleras del piso superior de la habitación de mando. Se encontró con el Doctor en la misma posición donde lo dejo, a un lado de las escaleras. Sin esperar mucho más, lo hizo de la corbata de su traje de color marrón con rayas, y casi que ahorcándolo lo hizo poner de pie para luego empujarlo en una silla de cuero violentamente. El Doctor solo pudo más que gruñir de dolor ante los malos tratos que le propinaba su enemigo, ya que poco podía hacer en su posición.

"¿Entonces qué opinas Doctor? ¿Nada que decir mi perrito? Has estado callado últimamente. ¿Acaso sigues dolido por todo lo que has visto? Aquella especie que tanto te has esmerado en defender, caen como moscas ante mi poder. Tanto tiempo que pasamos luchando el uno contra el otro, mientras tú defendías a esos irremediables simios y ahora míralos. Escondiéndose y siendo lo que quedan mis esclavos más fieles. ¿Qué opinas de eso eh?" Decía en tono burlón el Maestro mientras ponía su rostro muy cerca del anciano para que viera de cerca su burla

El Doctor no dijo nada como tenia apartada la vista, no haciendo contacto visual. El Maestro solo entrecerró los ojos mientras apretaba los dientes de furia ante la obvia muestra de ignorancia de parte del Doctor. Una sonora bofetada de parte del Maestro hizo eco en la habitación como el rostro del Doctor fue volteado con violencia por el golpe. Aun así el Señor del Tiempo se limitó a limpiarse el hilo de sangre que se escurría de sus labios y paso a mirar a su otro homólogo con indiferencia. El Maestro tuvo ganas de querer repetir la acción pero se contuvo por esta vez, pensando que le llegaría su momento de repetir el dolor.

"Eres fuerte Doctor, te lo concedo. Después de todo, con todas las aventuras que has tenido en el pasado, has podido regresar de peligros y amenazas inimaginables e incluso regresado de la muerte misma, más de una vez por tus constantes regeneraciones. Incluso cuando combatías contra mí, cuando pensaba tenerte en mi poder y creía que te había ganado, alguna otra cosa interfiere siempre obstaculizando mis planes. No es de extrañar que seas fuerte ahora mismo aun con todo lo que te he obligado a hacer y ver. Pero…" Decía el Maestro en tono oscuro como lo miraba hacia abajo a él sentado, como si un amo reprendiera a un perro

"No creas que esto continuará así para siempre. No permitiré el dejarme perder de nuevo. Y la única forma de no permitirlo es no dejarte tener las ganas de seguir luchando, porque sé que aun como estas así en ese estado tan lamentable, sigues dándome lucha. Por eso voy a asegurarme de que nunca vuelvas a levantarte de nuevo, a sentirte que la vida no tiene sentido y desfallezcas y créeme que conozco mil y un métodos para hacerte sufrir." Decía el Maestro celebrando una amenaza potente mientras seguía mirándolo con sus ojos fríos

"Sé cuál es tu debilidad Doctor. La misma por la cual has luchado todo estos años contra mí en el pasado, y aun hoy después de la Guerra del Tiempo y que hasta hace unos pocos meses te consideraras el último de nuestra especie. Tu necesidad de salvar a todos, a todos los que aprecias y amas, y a aquellos que no pueden defenderse de otros. Como si fueran pequeños cachorritos que necesitan ser cuidados, para que te paguen a ti con su compañía para no hacerte sentir solo. Que lamentable." Decía esto último en tono burlón hacia su rival

El Doctor pasó a verlo aun con su máscara de indiferencia y no queriendo decir nada. Pero sabía que había tocado un nervio en el anciano, al verlo temblar ante la idea de hacerle daño a sus amigos y demás conocidos que el Doctor conocía y apreciaba mucho. El Maestro conocía algunos rostros y nombres de personas que habían sido cercanos al Doctor más que nada como sus acompañantes, y que habían luchado contra él en el pasado; eso y que tenía la TARDIS con él con su banco de datos de todos los que pasaron tiempo con él. Así, él tenía un arma para usar contra el Doctor de forma psicológica y realmente quería usarla.

"Gran trabajo has hecho en ese ámbito por cierto. Tu amigo fenómeno llamado Jack Harkness está preso más abajo y torturado cada día para mi deleite, a saber que nuevas formas ingeniosas de matar puedo descubrir experimentando con él. Y sobre Martha Jones, la pobre de ella sigue prófuga y huyendo por el mundo, sola y desamparada con su familia como prisionera a bordo de esta nave. Estoy seguro que los pocos amigos que te quedan ya debieron de haber muerto cuando comenzó la invasión y ordene exterminar a muchos más con los siguientes meses." Decía el Maestro complaciente

El Doctor solo podía más que mirarlo esta vez fijamente con una mezcla entre miedo, ira y tristeza. Sabía que lo que decía al amenazar siempre era cierto ya que el Maestro siempre lo cumplía. En su corazón la tristeza lo embargaba ya que sabía que muchos de aquellos a quienes conoció y llego a apreciar como amigos, compañeros y más. Debieron de haber muerto por culpa de las acciones del Maestro y que el no pudo ponerles fin a tiempo. Sabía que parte de la culpa era suya por no haber permitido deshacerse del Maestro antes en lugar de detenerlo vivo, muchas personas murieron a causa de sus errores, muchos fueron tomados como prisioneros para ser torturados cruelmente y muchos se encontraban huyendo y escondiéndose como ratas como su amiga Martha Jones. Pero aun así debía de resistir, ser paciente y no desfallecer.

Estaba seguro que Martha seguía por ahí haciendo y cumpliendo lo que le había pedido a ella, antes de que abandonara el _Valiant_ para volver a la tierra allá abajo. Solo debía de ser paciente y tratar de concentrarse psíquicamente cada noche con la red satelital del Arcángel mientras Martha hacia su parte. Solo así podía vencer al Maestro y regresar todo a la normalidad, donde nadie tenía que morir en vano y todo el daño causado sería borrado del tiempo mismo.

El Maestro no dijo nada como miraba al Doctor temblar de miedo, como no pudo más que sonreír lánguidamente ante esto. Le gustaba esa sensación de tener el poder. Pronto, cuando se cumpliera un año de su toma de poder, lanzar los cohetes construidos en la tierra por sus esclavos humanos, con los millones de Toclafanes adentro rumbo al espacio exterior desde donde comenzaría el plan de conquista del universo mismo. Instaurando un nuevo régimen imperial de Señores del Tiempo con él a la cabeza, la antigua civilización poderosa brillaría de nuevo en el universo gracias a él.

"Se feliz Doctor. Pronto un nuevo imperio de Señores del Tiempo revivirá y yo lo hare realidad. Quizás te deje vivir como mi prisionero y mi perro personal para que veas con tus propios ojos cómo revive eso. Claro, siempre y cuando te comportes obedientemente." Termino de decir el Maestro como procedió a acariciar de nueva cuenta la calva del anciano

El Doctor no podía más que sentirse tenso cada vez que él lo acariciaba, eso siempre ponía sus nervios a mil debido al temor que le tenía más ligado a lo que pudiera hacerle a los demás que a el mismo. Ya que él siempre tenía un plan retorcido para hacerlo sufrir cada vez que podía y se lo comunicaba cuando estaba haciendo esto. Por suerte no fue hoy, ya que el Maestro comenzó a alejarse de la habitación sin decir más, con los comienzos de un nuevo plan en formación en su retorcida y torturada cabeza.

"Pronto los sonidos de los tambores les llegara a todo el universo Doctor, ese sonido marcará el comienzo de una nueva era cuando sea la primera cosa que escuchen al venir llegar mis cohetes desde los cielos. Ojala puedas verlo." Decía en la puerta a punto de salir el Maestro

"Aún tengo algo que decirte yo. Maestro…yo…" Decía con voz carrasposa por la edad el Doctor

"¡No! ¡No Doctor! Te he escuchado toda mi vida, ahora serás tu quien me escuche. Así que quédate quieto ahí y obsérvame bien tener éxito qué será quizás lo último que verás. Adiós." Salía de la habitación dejando solo el ruido de los demás tripulantes haciendo sus cosas como el Doctor se quedó sentado ahí donde estaba

El suspiro cansadamente, Pareciera que fuese inútil discutirlo con él. Tenía que esperar a que llegara el momento para poder decirle, así como estaba creyéndose poderoso y vencedor no serviría de nada, tenía que ser paciente y mucho. El tiempo llegaría y el arreglaría las cosas.

Un vistazo a una de las ventanas hacia afuera en el cielo lleno de nubes, le indicó la visión de una de las esferas negras de aspectos robótica llamada Toclafane. Aún no sabía quiénes eran exactamente ya que todo este tiempo en el que estuvo cautivo no había tenido tiempo de pensarlo, pero lo averiguaré antes de que el plazo que sabía terminara y los cohetes despegaran hacia el espacio, sabía que Martha regresaría para entonces ahí él pondría en orden las cosas. Para ese momento tenía que haber descubierto quiénes eran esas extrañas criaturas que ayudaban al Maestro, porque algo le decía que él las conocía y eran muy importantes en todo esto…

Lo que no sabía el Doctor era que la respuesta sería mucho más oscura y horrible de lo que pensó al principio al averiguarlo poco tiempo después…

 _ **FIN DEL ONE SHOT**_

 _ **Notas Finales:**_

 _Bien, aquí con ustedes les traigo otro One Shot de Doctor Who que me tome el tiempo de hacer. Creo que este es el One Shot que más sensaciones mixtas me ha dejado, ya que lo siento más una historia incompleta de un apéndice de los últimos tres capítulos de la tercera temporada de Doctor Who, en los episodios donde reaparece el Maestro de nuevo en la serie moderna. No sé, quería adentrarme un poco más en la mente del Maestro y dar mis impresiones de esos capítulos que tanto me impactaron y gustaron en su tiempo, pero siento que no pude quizás por el desconocimiento general que tengo de la serie clásica de Doctor Who y de más profundidad de sus personajes como el Maestro._

 _Esto parece más un apéndice por eso mismo que creo no aporte nada nuevo más que mis propios pensamientos en forma de Fic de esa historia. Pero igual no pude resistir a la idea de sacarla de mí cabeza y escribirla. Así que aquí esta, juzguen ustedes, algún día me adentrare en la serie clásica y veré qué más puedo aprender y aportar a este Fandom a ver que ya me siento parte. Hare otra historia basada en el arco de la tercera temporada de Doctor Who y su final de temporada como hice aquí, durante el año que nunca fue con el Maestro habiendo conquistado la tierra y todo, pero con el adicional de que será con un Crossover, uno corto no más, un simple One Shot. La serie a elegir para cruzarla con esta historia forma parte de aquellas frases que decían que Japón ardió en llamas durante ese tiempo, así que ya sabemos con qué mejor obra y universo ficticio cuajaría mejor :) (Hablo del anime y manga, Japón es el hogar de la mayoría de ese tipo de obras ¿A que no? xD….)_

 _Bien, eso sería todo, no quiero aburrirlos con tanta charla, comenten a ver cómo me quedo y nos vemos en otra historia del Doctor :)_

 _Saludos y hasta pronto._


End file.
